


something stupid

by yourlittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, And angels, Bottom!Gabriel, I Don't Even Know, I blame christmas, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, No Angst, Other, Sex Toys, Vibrators, a hella lot of blushing, alternative universe - heaven, and candy canes, and my friends, and trees, but oh well who cares, espect lucifer is a slut, everyone is a blushing virgin, gabriel is innocent, gabriel is like 14-15?, michael and raphael being dicks, that I can promise, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittleangel/pseuds/yourlittleangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time that Lucifer had asked Gabriel to do something stupid, but it was definitely the first time that it was really a lot more than just stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is some real shit - And I planned it to be like it. Or well I didn't really plan anything when this came into my mind, other than candy canes and a friend discovering that the angel on christmas tree is Gabriel and the stuff goes on and on and one. 
> 
> So yeah. I don't know really.  
> Don't own Supernatural or characters, just for fun.  
> And sorry for the mistakes, not my first language. (couldn't see before)

It wasn't the first time that Lucifer had asked him to do something stupid. Really, Gabriel was used to his big brothers stupid ideas, pranks and a lot of more stuff that always got them into trouble. But it was most likely the best time they had together. The younger angel watched his brother struggling this time with telling what they were going to do. He had said something about a big difference, and it wasn't like Gabriel would know what was Lucifer's big difference.

”So let's get this straight, Luci. You want me to do something, but you can't even spell it to me? What can be so bad that big bad angel like you would start regretting that has opened his mouth?” Gabriel teased and could see his big brother's cheeks getting some color on them. It wasn't everyday that he could get to do it. They had shared their room in Heaven for years, or well as long as Gabriel had started to go to school. He was on the seventh grade and Lucifer was already training to be a warrior.

”It's.. It's pretty much to ask from you. We've been together for like.. four, five weeks now?” Lucifer said and his white wings were pulled tightly against his back. Gabriel blushed a bit when he started to talk about them being together. Lucifer had one night just woke him up and started to speak about feelings and other chick-flick things. Gabriel had been pretty amused, when the other was struggling with his words, and all he had done was lean closer and kissed him. It wasn't a hungry and passionate kiss with fighting of dominance, but it was sweet and loving, and it was all that the little angel would give to him – at least now. And Lucifer had accepted it. Of course, he loved him, he wasn't just another one night stand to him like half of Heaven.

”Well, if I say I'll do it whatever it is. Will you then tell?” Gabriel tried his luck and smiled from ear to ear. Lucifer was a bit taken aback, but had nodded.

”I want you to wear something tomorrow.. To school. And you can't get it off for the whole time when you're there.” Lucifer started, taking something from his pocket. Gabriel looked with wide eyes the object, he had no idea what it was. And how he was able to wear it, but he hoped that Lucifer would explain. ”I'll put it on you on morning.” he said and smiled.  
”Good night.” Gabriel smiled a bit and nodded, kissing Lucifer good night then going to sleep…

On the morning it was the last thing Lucifer had done. He had gestured his brother to come closer and raised his knee-lenght dress a bit.

”It'll be all right, don't think about it. I just want to see you with it.” he said and Gabriel had blushed a lot. The older angel had showed something in him and Gabriel wasn't sure what was it supposed to be. It didn't do anything, it just were there.

”Don't say anything about this to anyone, right?” Lucifer smirked all the time he spoke and Gabriel had nodded. Finally when he left to school, the challenge was on. Would he do it like Lucifer wanted, why was this some sort of big thing, it did make him walk a bit differently but nothing more. He was with his friends like he used to and talked like he used to. He just couldn't get it.

Then on the lesson of enochian it had came to his mind, when he started to feel something inside him. There was weird buzz and vibration inside of him. Now he had realized what the thing was that Lucifer had put into him. His cheeks were red and he tried to squirm a bit, to find comfortable position. A soft moan escaped his mouth and some boy next to him turned to look at him.

”What are you doing?” he whispered and Gabriel blushed even more.

”I-ah… Sorry… I..” he tried and moved a hand over his mouth. The boy blushed and turned his head. Gabriel bit his lip and tried to concentrate on the lesson. How could Lucifer do this to him? He knew he hadn't done anything like this before, or even close to. And now he was stuck in school, doing this?! Just as he was about to break, the vibration stopped. The young angel shivered a bit and breathed hardly.

”Gabriel… Are you all right there? Do you need to see a nurse?” The teacher – Michael had asked. He shook his head and cursed in his mind. He would get his revenge with Lucifer on this. He so would.

"No-no. I am just fine. I'm sorry" Gabriel mumbled, his face still red, he wanted to punch Lucifer into face in the very second, but he was afraid he couldn't, but after school he would have a lot of time for that, and Lucifer would have to just agree in peace that he had deserved it.

It was in the end of the math class, as the vibration were turned on again, and it wasn't as gentle and soft this time, it was harder and faster, and it took a lot from Gabriel to catch his breath before yelping and moaning in the middle of the class. He tried to bite his lip, to hold it all in, but it was getting too much. The vibration was again pushed harder and Gabriel yelped. He was moaning aloud and everyone in the class was watching him.

"I-ah- Michael. C-can I?" He moaned and Michael nodded, he seemed angry and like he would want to know who was behind all of this, or he probably knew it already. Gabriel walked out of the room as fast as he could, he could feel the slick going down his tights and he was embarrassed of himself, and angry with himself, and of course - At Lucifer. How could he even do it to him. The young angel continued his way towards the bathroom, but on the middle of the way, there was the blond angel smirking at him.

"Hello Gabriel. Shouldn't you be in the class?" Lucifer asked cockily.

"Yes, without you're stupid presence I would be, I would be happily learning math, and not.. ah-" he grumbled and saw the remote on Lucifer's hand. The angel turned it on it's highest level and Gabriel groaned. "Why do you do this? Ca-n't you j-usht.. Luci.." he tried to speak normally, but it was just pathetic whining.

"Yes Gabriel. C'mon little angel. I'll take care of you." he smirked still and Gabriel felt his blood boil. He wanted to kill the older angel, only even seeing his face made him angry, but he was pretty hopeless at the point. He moaned harshly, taking a hold of his big brother's robes.

"L-luci. Please.. Stop." he whimpered and Lucifer chuckled. He ran a hand on his little brother's hair, leaning closer and giving a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Stop what? I am not doing it. It's the toy. You want to have the remote, you have to take it." he said and raised his hand towards the ceiling. Gabriel looked up, saliva running down his chin. He wanted to jump and take it, but his knees were getting weak and the older angel just laughed.  
"I knew you wouldn't make it. Let me take care of you, little angel. You don't know what you do to me." he whispered and the golden eyes of Gabriel looked straight to his blue ones. He sighed and nodded, leaning into his big brothers touch.

"we- N-not on here.. O-our room?" Gabriel whimpered, his whole body was shaking with the feeling and he was pretty sure he couldn't take it any longer, but Lucifer just shook his head.

"no. Not until you beg for it. You don't get to come Gabe." he murmured and turned the vibrator off. Gabriel whimpered for the loss of it, but then looked at Lucifer.

"Will you... Take care of me then, please Lucifer?" he asked and Lucifer blinked few times. The boy looked just like a slut. There was saliva all over his lips and chin, and his tights were wet with slick. His wings were twitching to gain attention, and Lucifer couldn't really say that he didn't want to. The older angel knelt in front of him and nodded, closing the space between them. Gabriel wasn't a good kisser, he was used to take it slowly. But Lucifer couldn't care less. he picked the angel on his arms and stood up, carrying him to Michael's and Raphael's room when it was closer than theirs.

He dropped the younger angel on the bed, and was in seconds all over him, hungrily planting kisses on his lips and cheeks and neck, as his hands massaged his tights. The younger just moaned and shook under him, and Lucifer smirked. He wouldn't have imagined that their first time would be like this.

"L-luci. stop t-teasing" Gabriel whimpered and it really didn't take anything else, as Lucifer looked into his eyes, lust burning in his eyes. He nodded and worked his fingers against the soft material of his underwear, taking them slowly away and tossing them on floor. The angel smirked and licked his fingers a bit, before placing his index finger on the younger one's entrance. Gabriel moaned and Lucifer just smirked.

"You're going to take this as a good slut you are, right, baby boy?" he murmured and Gabriel nodded, as he couldn't think of anything else to do. Lucifer put the vibrator on again and pushed his finger inside of the younger angel. He cried out and tried to breath calmly. It wouldn't take long before he could relax and Lucifer would be gentle on him, or he at least hoped so. But it didn't really take much time before the older angel pushed second finger, moving them inside the boy and scrissoring them, before hitting his prostate. Gabriel cried in pain and pleasure, getting a hold of his big brother's shoulders. His wings were twitching and Lucifer smirked a bit.

"L-Luci... Please.." The younger angel cried and lucifer smirked and hummed. He pulled his fingers out of him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"It'll be okay. I won't hurt you." Lucifer whispered and Gabriel didn't look satisfied with his response, he probably had hurt him already. It didn't take a lot of time before Lucifer pushed into Gabriel, who just screamed and dig his nails into the older's skin. "It's okay baby boy." he murmured and began to thrust into him slowly, and when he felt the younger relax a bit, he began to thrust faster, until the young angel was moaning under him.

"L-luci, I c-can't. Please. C-can I?" he moaned and Lucifer nodded, nipping at the skin on his neck. The younger boy came with a scream and it was only a little before Lucifer groaned, coming hardly, and then just pulling out of the boy, taking the toy finally out of him.

"S-so wonderful. So beautiful and good for me, aren't you baby bro"? he asked and kissed him again.

"Y-yes... Only yours. Always." Gabriel murmured and could feel his brother's come coming out of him. He blushed a bit and spread his wings, pulling Lucifer closer to him. The older angel smiled and hugged him, closing him into his arms and shielding the little angel with his wings.

As Gabriel was about to sleep, the door was opened and two arch angel were looking at them, with amusing face.

"Lucifer.. What in the name of our Father are you doing?" Raphael hissed and Michael seemed too shocked to even react. Lucifer smirked a bit and purred happily, nuzzling against Gabriel.

"What? Aren't hugging okay? You can sleep in our room for tonight." he murmured, and Michael made a pained noise in the back of his throat.

"Just wait before Father hears about this." Michael groaned as he left the room.

"I can't wait." Lucifer answered, even if he knew they wouldn't hear him. He closed his eyes, leaning against the younger angel and finally falling asleep. And he was pretty sure, for the first time in a long time, he could sleep well, and he couldn't wait for the morning.


End file.
